My Dreams, His Plot
by BluAlbino
Summary: JD/Cox Janitor/Elliot, The Janitor steals JD's diary to get him to help with his newest plot to get blonde doctor
1. My Lack of Sleep

**My first scrubs fic. Yay! A/N Things in parenthesis () are day dreams, _italics_ are JD's thoughts**

"Not again…" I muttered as I woke up. The same stupid dream all week. My mind started to play over it… (Dr. Cox grabbing me in the on call room and throwing me against the wall, then it took a left turn and paint balls started raining from the ceiling.)

"The stains would never come out, " I said out loud, then shook my head to escape the daydream. I walked out of my room to the kitchen, where Turk was watching cartoons and Carla was making pancakes.

"Have the dream again?" asked chocolate bear.

"Yup." I said, _I probably should tell Turk what my dream is about, but I don't know how he'll react…_

"What about?" asked Carla, who was dying to know.

"Baby…" Turk said, warningly. She backed off and we ate pancakes, then SCB and I watched the rest of the cartoon together. Turk drove us to work, and we all headed different ways, Turk to the O.R., Carla to the nurses station, and I went to get my diary from the locker room. Disturbing as it was, I still had to write my dream down somewhere, or I would blurt it all out, probably to the wrong person. I started writing, and didn't stop until 'someone' interrupted me.

"NEWBIE!" yelled a voice from outside the room, Dr Cox barged in and I shoved the notebook into my locker before he could see it.

_Oh crap._

"I know that it must be just fa-_he_-acinating to sit on your ass an read a romance novel, but you've somehow become a doctor, and you don't have enough time to waste it the changing room, so whaddya say you put away that diary of yours and we actually get to work, eh Susan?" I blushed, which would only make Dr. Cox think I was girlier. _Damn! I knew I should have put it away faster!_ Dr Cox turned and walked away, whistling over his shoulder.

"Newbie come" he said, and maintaining my dignity (or not) I followed like a puppy.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Janitor walked out from behind the wall of lockers and looked around. Satisfied that no one was coming he walked over to JD's locker and opened it with a key off his cart. He grabbed the diary and flipped through it until he found the latest entry.

"Oh scooter, you're in for it now." he chuckled. He put the stolen diary on his cart and walked away.

* * *

I ran back and forth for hours, treating patients with increasingly unpronounceable diseases. Finally I got a break and got crappy cafeteria coffee with Turk, Carla and Elliot. _Finally, a chance to relax._ Only I didn't exactly get to relax, since I walked up to the table right in the middle of an uncomfortable Elliot story.

"- so then a month later, my elbow had swelled up to the size of a grapefruit-"

"Bambi!" Carla said, using me as a distraction to get Elliot as far away from her current topic as she could. I was too tired to care. I sat down and thankfully the blonde stopped jabbering away. My neck sort of gave out, so I rested my head on the table. Fat lot of good caffeine did.

"Why so tired, Vanilla bear?" asked Turk. Elliot looked towards him.

"Yeah JD, last time I saw anyone that tired was when my mom ran out of sleeping pills. She made the pool boy carry her around all day…" Everyone ignored her as she went off into crazy land.

"It's that stupid dream! I keep having it, then waking up, then falling back asleep and having it again. It's driving me crazy!" I slammed my head back onto the table, giving me a headache to put on my list of complaints, and causing Carla to go into mother hen mode.

"It's okay bambi, you know, the easiest way to stop having a dream is to tell someone else about it." I glared at her.

_MY SEX DREAMS ARE NOT GOSSIP!_

"Not happening." I said. I walked away from the table, giving chocolate bear a glance. _Talk some sense into her._ He nodded, and I left the cafeteria taking my crap coffee with my while I visited my new patient. Unfortunately, my new patient turned out to be Mr. Korman, an extremely annoying hypochondriac.

"What is it now Mr. Korman?" I deadpanned, not in the mood to deal with him.

_Damn it. I have to spend my extra time here when there are so many other things I could be doing…_

A picture of Dr. Cox jumped into my head.

"NO! Bad brain! That is not what I meant!!" That's when I noticed Mr. Korman staring at me, _well no duh! I just started yelling at my own head! I need sleep…_

"So, what's wrong with you?" I said, trying to pretend it didn't happen.

Mr. Korman was willing to play along. "Well, the other night I was watching TV when I started giggling hysterically, then I hiccupped, then I had this kind of full-body twitch that went from my left shoulder to my right knee. So what do you think it is?" I was speechless. So it was a good thing when Dr. Cox, who was walking by, heard the whole thing and decided to come in just to yell at an incredibly stupid patient.

"Mr. Korman!" Dr. Cox said, smiling. I stepped back a bit, knowing that the smile was a very bad sign.

"Please, we know each other so well by now, call me Harvey."

_The poor man is on his deathbed._

"We-hell! Harvey! I heard everything you just said and decided to tell you the bad news myself." Mr. Korman brightened, the possibility of disease was always good.

"You have a very serious case of hypochondria. Now my suggestion is that ya go home, stop watching those medical shows you're so damn fond of, and stay the hell out of my hospital." Mr. Korman's face fell.

_You think he would have expected it after the last four times that happened. _Dr Cox left the room, and, for lack of anything better to do, I followed him.

"You had better be heading somewhere very far away from where I'm going Pricilla." I accidentally made an 'eep!' noise, which I tried to turn into a more manly cough. It didn't work.

"Of course I am, Perry!" I dodged into a random patient's room before Dr Cox decided to beat me up for using his first name. I shut the door and looked around.

_Good. No one's here._

"Scooter." said a voice from behind me. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

The Janitor sounded happy, that was never good. I gulped and slowly turned to face my nemesis.

"Hello. Well, I'll just be leaving now…" my sad attempt at chickening out was easily foiled by the Janitor blocking the only exit.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

(I pulled an orange whistle from around my neck, and blew until it made a high screeching sound. The Janitor put his hands over his ears and let out a roar of pain. I quickly run around him and into the safety of the hallway.)

_I need to steal Elliot's rape whistle the next time I'm at her place…_

"You can't go until you've done me a little 'favor'…" My mind, like earlier, immediately jumped to a very bad place, and I felt mildly nauseous.

"I don't swing that way!" I yelled, in a high-pitched strained voice, much to the amusement of the people in the hallway. The Janitor just laughed sinisterly.

"Oh, but I have the feeling that yes, you do. In fact, I have proof."

(Me backed up against a wall in a spotlight, surrounded by police.

"You've got nothin' on me coppers!")

"What was that?" asked the Janitor.

_Damn! I have got to stop saying things like that out loud!_

"You've got nothin' on me… Janitor" I said in a slightly less confident voice than imaginary JD did. The Janitor broke into a wide smile at that.

"Oh really," he picked up a notebook from his cart, opened it and began to read. "_He pinned me against the wall, and his hands moved lower and lower. 'Don't stop,' I said, 'don't stop Dr C-'"_

"Make your demands." I said, feeling the blood drain out of my face.

"Well, I need some help getting blonde doctor to notice me. So you're gonna help me make her jealous." The Janitor kept grinning, causing me to doubt his sanity even more than I usually did. The doctor in me had to point out the very obvious flaw.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked.

"If she thinks I'm dating someone, she'll get jealous, realize the love she feels for me, beat you to a pulp, and we will live happily forever after." I still didn't think he could see it.

"How are you going to make this girl jealous, if she thinks you're going out with a guy?" The Janitor smiled even wider, and I got this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_Please don't be thinking what I think you're thinking, please don't be thinking what I think you're thinking…_

"That's the fun part!" said the Janitor, who I now knew was an evil mastermind.

_Today is not my day._


	2. My Cross Dressing

_If anyone sees me, I will die of embarrassment._ I walked the hallways, holding the Janitor's hand so we would seem more like a 'couple.' But the hand holding wasn't the worst part, I was just hoping no one would recognize me. There wasn't much chance of that, since I was wearing a blouse, skirt, heels and a long red-haired wig. _Damn water bra! Why do women even wear these things, they itch like crazy! _For right now, I decided to keep my head low, not talk to anyone, and hope that the turtleneck covered my adam's apple. That was the plan anyway, until the Janitor marched me over to the nurses station to talk to Elliot. _Oh no…_ I tried to move my head so the wig hair covered my face.

"Hey Janitor!" she said, "Who's your friend?"

_No one, absolutely no one…_

"This is my fiancé, Fiona." _Fiancé Fiona, subtle. Watch Shrek much?_

"Hi Fiona," she said. When I didn't answer right away she gave the Janitor a look. "Is she hiding from me?"

"No! She's just a little shy." He said, glaring at me. Great, now I had to talk.

_Could this get any worse?_

"More like she doesn't speak English, eh mop jockey?" Said a familiar voice from behind me. Oh no, I forgot the principle rule, never ask what could get worse, because then it would. The Janitor turned to face Dr. Cox, and I was silently wondering how to get out of this mess.

(I suddenly evaporate and drift off over the hospital and out to sea.)

"If only…" I whispered. Which was a bad idea, because that's when Elliot recognized either the head tilt or my voice.

"J-" I jumped on her and covered her mouth with my hand. She was staring at me wide eyed, along with everyone near enough to see.

"Bathroom!" I said in a high-pitched voice, then dragged Elliot away from anyone who could possibly know me, and into a supply closet.

"She's a keeper!" I heard Dr. Cox say from outside, probably followed by a scowl from the Janitor before they both walked off in different directions. I looked at Elliot and finally took my hand away from her mouth. Another bad idea.

"OhmygodJDyou'reacrossdresser,andgoingoutwiththejanitor,Ican'tbelieveit-" Then her voice got so high pitched that I didn't have the vaguest idea what she was saying.

"Elliot! Breathe!" I yelled, and she took a long deep breath. Then in a quieter voice, "I'm not a cross dresser, I'm not going out with the Janitor, and I can't explain it to you if you don't shut up!" She must've wanted to know bad, because she didn't say anything else. "Okay, the Janitor is blackmailing me into pretending to be his girlfriend so he can impress some girl that he likes who works here. Please help me!"

"JD, you look like my cousin Harriet."

"Thank you, that's very helpful." She gave me her serious look.

"What is he blackmailing you with?" she asked.

"If I wanted people to know that, then it wouldn't be blackmail, now would it?"

"Exactly," she said, "If you tell people, then he can't control you with it."

"I've been having sex dreams about Dr Cox." I blurted. Elliot didn't look as surprised as I thought she would.

"Well you should probably tell him, since the worst thing he could do is make fun of you, and he does that anyway." _Or he could KILL me!! _Elliot's beeper went off.

"Gotta go," she said, leaving me alone in the supply closet. She was right though, I should tell Dr Cox, or the Janitor would use this against me for the rest of my life. I searched the closet for a pair of scrubs and found green ones. I left my girl's clothes in there, and since I hadn't brought anything else, walked out barefoot.

_Wow, these floors are freezing!_ I wrapped my arms around me to warm up a bit. When people started staring , I realized how much I must look like a mental patient.

"You!" said someone from behind me, a spun to see the Janitor.

"Me!" I said, then realized quickly that it wasn't as cool out loud as it was in my head.

"We had a deal. But it's off now. I'm telling him." I tried not to look too much like a dear caught in headlights, but Carla doesn't call me Bambi for nothing.

"Fine! Do it! In fact I'll tell him for you!" I said, trying to fake him out. It looked like he wasn't buying it. "Dr Cox! DR COX!!" I walked up to the nearest patients room and looked in, like he would be in there.

He was.

"What Newbie?!" Okay, now that he was actually here, maybe telling him wasn't a great idea…

"I, uh, I need to talk to you…" _Damn! I be confident JD! _

"Well Carol, I think it can wait-"

"No, I need to talk to you NOW!" _Maybe not that confident._ Dr. Cox glared at me in that way that made me want to cover at his feet and scream 'I'm not worthy!' It turned me on so much.

"Sure, Eugenia! I have sick patients to take care of for the next five hours or so, then a son and ex-wife to go home to, but I can just drop all of that so you can tell me something important. So go on, tell me!" He dropped the chart he was holding, flicked his nose with his thumb, and crossed his arms. I gulped.

"I guess it can wait…" I said, sheepishly.

"Oh no, Jenna, it can't," he replied. By now we had attracted a small crowd of people who were pretending not to watch us.

"Maybe somewhere more private…"

"No, If you can make such a big deal about it in the hallway, I thing you can tell me in the hallway." He glared at me expectantly, and the Janitor stood next to me with a huge grin on his face, both of them preventing me from chickening out. I took a deep, calming breath and walked up to Dr. Cox.

"I like you." I said in a very very small voice. That threw him a little.

"What Janice, I didn't quite hear ya there." And he leaned in, as if to hear me better. After that… Well I think it was a combination of stress, lack of sleep and his face being a lot closer to mine then it usually is.

I kissed him.

It was just a peck, but it was on the lips, and my eyes closed.

"Oh no." I said, then did what any sane person would do after seeing his expression.

I ran for my life.

* * *

**Reveiws make me happy :)**


	3. My Mummification

**Okay, short A/N You reveiwers are AWESOME! Seriuosly, you guy's are the reason I updated so soon. Thank You!**

**Long live Laverne! :D**

"SHEILA!!" Dr Cox screamed at me. Years of conditioning made me turn around, even though I lost a few steps. He looked pissed, and hardly winded, which was weird since we were both running full speed down the hallway.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" And that was all the motivation I needed to keep running. My life started flashing before my eyes. _Kindergarten, good times. Did I really get beat up that many times in high school?_

I guess I've been watching too many horror movies, because when I reached the stairs, I ran up. Since I was on the top floor, that meant I would be on the roof. Not a great place to be when someone's trying to kill you.

* * *

"No! Don't do that Q-tip!" Laverne yelled at JD from the nurses station. She continued munching on popcorn and muttered under her breath about stupid people who wanted to die. Dr Cox, knowing his prey was cornered, slowed down and grabbed something off the Janitor's cart as he ran by.

"Laverne? Why are you eating popcorn?" Carla asked, walking up to her.

"You kiddin' me? This hospital's better than my stories." She said. Carla sat next to her and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"So, JD and Elliot hook up again?"

"Nope," Laverne said, clearly happy that she had good gossip. "Q-tip over there just kissed Dr. Cox and now he's trying to kill him." Carla's mouth dropped open and a piece of popcorn fell out.

"What? No!"

"Mmm-hmm" Laverne said, and Carla took off after JD and Dr. Cox with out another word.

"What's up Laverne?" asked a nurse walking up to the desk.

"Honey, you wouldn't believe it…"

* * *

_Where to hide? _I ran onto the roof, bare foot. _Ow gravel, ow ow!!_

"Got you now, Newbie." Dr Cox said calmly, stepping out of the building after me. He turned around and locked the door behind him.

_WHY WOULD THAT EVEN LOCK FROM THE OUTSIDE?!_

Dr. Cox looked and me and grinned evilly. I made that 'eep' sound again, but didn't bother trying to cover it up.

"You have two choices Darla. One, take your punishment like a man, or two, try and ran away like a little girl again and make things infinitely worse for yourself."

_Kinky._ _Stupid brain! Shut up! Now is not the time._ Dr Cox advanced towards me, and I froze to the spot. Then he pulled the duct tape out of his pocket. _Oh no._ I ran away.

Of course since the roof wasn't exactly a large space, I didn't have anywhere to run to. I think I was going for a fake out around the door, but Dr Cox stopped that plan before it even started. By tackling me.

"Please don't kill me!" I screamed. Dr Cox flipped me over so I was facing him, but he was still on top.

"Shut up Melinda." He said. Then he pressed his lips against mine so hard I was pinned to the roof.

My mind went completely blank for god knows how long. Namely until I heard the zipping sound of duct tape being unraveled. Dr Cox pulled both my hands up with one of his and taped my wrists together.

"Wha-?" Was all I could say, before Dr Cox pulled another piece of tape over my mouth.

"You didn't think I would actually let you get away with that, didja Newbie?" He asked, grinning again.

"Uu isd mi!" _You kissed me!_

"Yes, yes I did. But I also have a reputation to uphold. If you tell anyone, I will drop you off the side of the building."

I mumbled something else, which he correctly translated as 'Can I go then?'

"Nope." I blocked out the next part a bit, but in the end I looked kinda like a duct tape mummy. He walked out of my line of sight and I heard him open the door.

"He's all yours." He said to someone.

"Bambi!" yelled Carla, and she ran over to me. Dr Cox made a quick exit and Carla fussed over me more. "I know who can help, just stay here and let me get him!" She ran off flustered. _Where am I supposed to go?_

(A large saucer flew over the hospital, picking me up with a beam of light. On board the ship was a bunch of aliens that looked like they were made of duct tape. They made me their leader and flew me off to their homeworld.)

_Take me to your leader! _I tried to project into deep space. The immediate results were disappointing.

"Over here!" I heard Carla yell again, and she came into view, followed by Leonard the hook-handed security guard.

"I can get this!" he said, pushing Carla away. He used his hook to pull off all the tape, ending with the piece over my mouth.

"Ow!" I yelled, _I don't think I have any body hair left._

"See if I ever help you again," Leonard said, walking away in a huff.

'Thank you Leonard!" Carla called after him. "How are you feeling Bambi?"

_I could tell her the whole thing, the dreams, the blackmail, the kiss. I'm dying to get it off my chest._

"I'm fine. Can I go home now?"


	4. My Horrible Day

When Turk's depressed, he plays basket ball. Carla cries and goes over everything in her head. My brother sits in the bathtub drinking beer. I freeze.

Since I came home yesterday, all I've done is flop down on my bed and breathe. Turk and Carla think it's because Dr Cox kicked my ass, which is only partially true. I'm not even depressed really, but I don't feel like explaining everything to them, which I would have to do if I got up.

"Bambi? Want breakfast?" Carla asked from my doorway, sounding worried. I got up and sat at the table. She set a stack of pancakes in front of me. Turk kept looking at me like he wanted to say something, then he looked away. It got really old, really fast.

"Just say it already," were the first words I said all morning. Turk looked embarrassed.

"Well, I know you're sad and all, and I feel for you man, I really do… But do have any idea how hard it is to take you seriously when you're missing half an eyebrow?" I stared at him for a minute, with my eyebrow-and-a-half raised. Then we both burst out laughing. Even Carla joined in after a minute.

And thus I was back to my old cheerful self.

* * *

"You know you have to go back to work sometime right?" Carla asked me. It was almost a week since I was mummified, and I had spent all that time on the couch watching re-runs.

"My eyebrow hasn't grown back yet!"_ And Dr Cox is there. _I'm pretty sure Carla can read my mind, since she just crossed her arms and gave me a look that said 'That's not the reason and we both know it.'

"And my arms are still unnaturally hairless!"

"Dr Cox is off tomorrow. And you're going."

"I don't wanna." _You can't make me!_ Then Carla did something really scary. She smiled in a very Cox-ish way. I almost made the eep noise again.

"Trust me, by tomorrow, you'll want to be anywhere but here." _Carla's scary._ She walked away chuckling to herself. _Oh no. What did she do?_ Someone knocked on the door, and I tried to cower behind a couch cushion, without looking like I was cowering behind a couch cushion.

"Heyy little brother!"

* * *

_Carla, also evil. Who's next, Turk? _I quickly pretended that I hadn't thought that, hoping that whatever cruel being was messing with my friends would also ignore it. Laverne the rumor mill had been at it again, and everyone in the hospital knew about me kissing Dr Cox. On top of that several new rumors were going around that I did more than just kiss him, I even heard one story from a patient that made it sound like I raped him. _Obviously, she doesn't know Dr Cox._

"Hey JD!" The Todd said when I walked by him.

"No high fives Todd, I'm not in the mood!" He grinned.

"Really, cause I hear you're always in the mood!" _What? Did the Todd just hit on me?_ I turned around and walked away, to disgusted to retort. I headed to the cafeteria, hoping to find someone who didn't think I was a man-whore rapist. I practically ran over to sit with Elliot and Doug.

"Hi JD!" They said as I sat down.

"Today sucks. Everyone thinks I'm either a slut, or I got my ass kicked for acting like one."

"Why don't you just go home?" Doug asked. I glared at him. Just then a scary looking girl with chain pants and black lipstick sat next to him.

"Hey babe!" He said. _I mortician dating a vampire, this place gets weirder every day._ She started glaring at me, or maybe she wasn't, it was hard to tell with all that eyeliner. I decided to direct all further conversation to Elliot.

"The Todd hit on me." I said. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"The first time is the worse, a few more times and you won't even notice. Besides, today can't be as bad as… I can't think of anything."

"Great, that cheered me up." I said.

"Just say something to them." Elliot and I both did a double take when the Goth spoke. "Stand up for yourself." _Okay, weird._

"You're so smart, Vic." Doug said, and they had a disgustingly cute couple moment, _Doug's going to be covered in lipstick._

"I'll do that," I lied to escape the PDA. Elliot gave me a 'don't leave me alone with them' look. _Sorry!_ I threw away the rest of my lunch and walked out of the cafeteria. And ran into the Janitor. Literally, I walked into him and fell on my ass.

"You ruined my plan."

"I'm not sorry."

"No, but you're gonna be." My eyes widened. Janitor looked dead serious. I turned around and walked away._ Witnesses, I need to be somewhere with plenty of witnesses._ I walked into the main lobby, with Laverne and Ted and lots of patients. _Why don't I just leave? It's not like being home with Dan could be any worse then being here. _

"Ted?" He jumped and turned around fast. "Kelso isn't here. Could you tell him I've gone home early? I still have a couple vacation days left."

"S-sure Dr Dorian, I talk to K-kelso for you." I doubted that he actually would, but at this point I didn't care. I climbed on Sasha, put on my helmet and headed for home.

* * *

"This is the life!" Dan said, tossing back a beer. Ahhh… This is the life. I get to stay here, watch TV and drink beer, and all I have to do is annoy Johnny.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Yelled someone from the hallway.

"Coxsmith!" said Dan with a smile. He walked to the door and let in and obviously drunk Dr Cox. Dan, also slightly drunk, was glad to have a buddy.

"Heyy Coxer! What's up?" He put his arm around Dr Cox's shoulders. Bad idea.

Dr Cox grabbed Dan and shoved him down on the couch. They landed with their legs over the arm of the couch.

"Listen Newbie." Dr Cox said, breathing scotch breath down Dan's throat. "You can't just avoid me for days, especially after something like that. JD…" He looked almost sad for a moment. Then he forced a kiss on Dan.

Of course, that's when JD walked in.

* * *

**Angsty Cliffhanger! Poor JD... Reveiws make me happy! ;D**


	5. Their Worries

**A/N Okay, this chap could be a little confusing, but I hope it's not. Just to be clear, in this one, _italics_ are the thoughts of whoevers POV the parts from, it switches a lot. JD's only in the beginning.**

I think I dropped my helmet. Something made a _thud_ sound, anyway. For a few minutes, I couldn't really comprehend what I was seeing. Dr Cox detached him lips from my brother's face long enough to turn and look at me. I don't think he was that happy to see me.

"Carol?" He looked back and forth from me to Dan in confusion.

"Am I hallucinating again, because it's usually a playboy bunny trying to rape me." Dan said.

"Sorry for interrupting, I'll be in my room." I said what I say when I accidentally walk in on Turk and Carla. I turned around and walked out the door.

"Newbie wait!" I kept walking down the hallway, oblivious to Dr Cox. He caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"Why?" I said. He looked surprised that I could talk. "I really don't care about why you and my brother hooked up. I don't want to know. But why did you kiss me first? Because I look like him?"

If I didn't know Dr Cox, I would say he looked pained, but to me he just looked like someone who just got busted. I had my answer.

I headed back into my apartment, and decided that my bed looked really comfortable. I flopped down and buried my face in a pillow.

* * *

Dr Cox stood rooted to the spot in the hallway. How could he have thought Dan was JD? Even worse, why couldn't he just tell him what happened?

_I spend half my day yelling at the kid, but I can't explain a simple mistake. Of course I can't._ He felt like throwing a chair, or slamming his face against a wall.

_I wish Hugh Jackman would walk up the stairs right now…_ There was a good chance that the next person he saw, Hugh Jackman or not, would get the beating of their life. But no one came anywhere near him. He headed down stairs, and home.

_No, not home, If Jack's there, I might take it out on him._ So he went to the next best place, other than work, the bar.

* * *

Dan watched as his brother laid motionless, wallowing in misery. He felt horrible, and that he should be a good big brother and cheer him up, but one thought kept going through his head.

_He's gay? Gay?_ Because it was obvious that JD had a thing for his mentor, Dan heard them talking in the hallway. Half the building probably heard that. He decided to ignore the thought and fulfill his brotherly duty. Dan sat on JD's bed next to him.

"Hey little brother." He said quietly. JD ignored him. "What was that all about? Coxer's gone crazy, right?" JD still didn't say anything. "You okay?" Nothing.

_He hates me._ That meant only one thing. Time to take a bath.

* * *

"Where's JD?" Elliot asked Carla.

"No idea. But he's here somewhere, I know that." They were getting nervous. Neither of them had seen him in over an hour.

"I'll check the supply closets," Elliot said. "Page you if I find anything." She walked away, and Carla went back to trying to do paperwork.

_I can't concentrate when I'm nervous._ She gave up and stated moving things around, trying to look busy. Ted walked up to the counter.

"Nurse Espinosa, can you find someone to cover Dr Dorian's patients?" he asked.

"WHAT?" Ted cringed. "He LEFT?!"

"Um, yes… but if you can't get anyone, you have to tell Kelso yourself." He walked/ran away like a frightened rabbit. Carla paged Turk.

**911 GO HOME. CHECK ON JD.**

* * *

Turk walked through the apartment door and saw nothing.

_Looks pretty empty_. Then he heard a wailing noise coming from the bathroom. He cautiously opened the door, expecting some sort of dying animal.

It was Dan. Taking a bath with Rowdy, beer cans floating around them. Turk jumped.

_Why couldn't it have been a dying moose?_

"Why are you in the tub? Did someone die?" Dan looked at him with bloodshot eyes.

"My little brother hates me. And I borrowed your dog. Couldn't find my rubber ducky." He fished around for a beer can with alcohol in it. Turk left him alone with Rowdy. He walked to JD's door, a little scared of what he might find. He opened it.

JD was lying curled up in his bed, fast asleep. He was frowning. _Bad dreams._ Turk let his friend sleep and went back to the drunk in his bathtub.

"Why do you think JD hates you?" Dan looked like he was going to cry. Thankfully, he didn't.

"Well, I was just sitting here, minding my own business and watching TV, when Coxsmith walks in, tackles me, and tries to rip my lips off with his teeth. Then JD walks in, freaks, Cox leaves, then JD just clams up. He won't even talk to me!" Turk translated the story from drunk to doctor in his head, and figured out what happened. Everyone at the hospital knew JD liked Dr Cox, especially Dr Cox. That bastard came to JD's house and made out with his brother. _Even for him, that's low._

He made a decision then. He assumed the role of a protective father._ He's not coming near my Vanilla Bear again._

**Hope** **you liked it! Because this one did not like me... Promise to update soon!**


	6. My Revelation

Elliot walked into the third supply closet in a row, no JD. She sighed and leaned against a shelf. The door opened and she turned to see the Janitor.

"Sorry, didn't know anyone was here." He said and turned to leave.

"Janitor!" He stopped. "JD said that you made him dress up like a girl." He looked guilty.

"Kinda…"

"Why?" The Janitor froze.

"Well, actually… to get you to notice me." Elliot's turn to be shocked.

"Well…" she finally said, "not counting the blackmail and the cross dressing, that's kinda sweet." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Elliot walked away, still smiling.

The Janitor stood frozen. "It worked." He broke out into a huge grin. "It WORKED!" He laughed and waltzed down the hallway with his mop, happier than he'd been in years.

* * *

I woke up when Carla started yelling.

"HE did WHAT!?"

"Baby, JD's still sleeping-"

"But Dr Cox did WHAT? I can't believe it!" I twitched and rolled into a more comfortable position. Apparently they saw because they both ran over to 'comfort' me. Turk stood in my doorway and Carla sat on the bed next to me.

"Hey JD." She said, much quieter than before. I ignored her. "How you doing" I grunted. Apparently, that was a good sign. She smiled. "I'll go make dinner then."

Carla left and Turk sat on the bed to try to cheer me up.

"JD, Dan told us what happened. It sucks." _Tell me about it. _"But, it won't happen again. I'll make sure of it." _When did Chocolate Bear turn into Papa Bear?_

"Where's Dan."

"The tub." Turk didn't seem happy about it either. I got up and stumbled over to the bathroom. Dan was pouring beer water over Rowdy's head.

"Hey little brother." he said.

"Why are you in the tub?" _Is he that bad of a kisser?_

"Because you hate me." _What would give you that idea?_

"I don't hate you. You're pruning. How long have you been in there?" Dan checked his imaginary wristwatch.

"'Bout four hours, give or take." I rolled my eyes. He looked and me with puppy dog eyes, drunk puppy dog eyes. "I didn't mean to Johnny. He kissed me." I felt a punch in my gut, _I didn't need to know that. _"But it was the weirdest thing… He called me Newbie, I thought that was your nickname." _What?_

"What?" I asked him. "What did he say exactly?"

"It was weird. I said that I shouldn't keep avoiding him, and he called me… JD!" We locked eyes. "He thought I was you!" Dan yelled. Turk and Carla heard from the front room and ran in.

"What did you say?" Carla asked. I didn't hear her answer, because I was heading out of the apartment.

"RUN JOHNNY RUN!" Dan screamed. Turk followed me.

"Where are you going?"

"Dr Cox's apartment."

"What are you going to say?"

"I have no idea."

"Why?" I stopped and looked him in the eye.

"Because, I have to." Turk obviously didn't want me to go. But he's my best friend.

"Fine. Good luck." He hugged me and I ran even faster towards Sasha in the parking lot. I got on my scooter, revved the engine and sped off into the distance.

* * *

Turk went back to the apartment, wondering how he was going to explain this to Carla. As it turns out, he didn't have to. Carla ran into him in the living room.

"He going to Dr Cox's house?"

"Yup." Carla grabbed the keys off the coffee table.

"Lets go then." Turk stood still.

"Baby, I think he can deal with this without our help." She looked almost offended.

"I know that, I wanted to spy on him." Turk thought it over, for about half a second.

"I'll grab my binoculars."

* * *

I pulled up to the curb in front of Dr Cox's apartment building._ Please be home please be home please be home…_ I ran the stairs two at a time until I got to his floor. _What if Jordan's there? Or Jack?_ Too late to turn back now. I knocked hesitantly.

Dr Cox answered the door, scotch in hand. I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders, at the same time I realized how tired I was from running up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" He said, shocked. I leaned forward on my knees, breathing heavily._ I really hope I don't pass out._ Dr Cox noticed how tired I was and dragged me inside. I collapsed on his couch. "I'll ask again, Charlotte," he said when I caught my breath," why are you here?"

"Did you think Dan was me?"_ God I need to stop blurting!_ He said noting for a minute, instead eh glared at the wall. My heart felt like it was about to fall out of my chest.

"Yeah… I did." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear it. I grinned.

"What are you smiling at, Felicia?" I bit my lip.

"Nothing." I was still smiling. _Don't just sit there grinning like an idiot, kiss him!_

I did.

This time, Dr Cox actually kissed me back. _Scotch doesn't taste this good normally. _He pulled me into his bedroom. _This is soooooooooo much better than a dream._

* * *

Turk and Carla sat in front of the building and watched JD run inside. Carla sat in the front seat with the binoculars pointed towards Dr Cox's window. Dan, who had called Turk's cell on the way over, was on speaker phone listening to the commentary with Turk.

"What's happening now? Is he in the apartment yet?" Dan asked.

"Yep, Dr Cox is letting him in right now."

"What are they doing?" Turk asked.

"Talking." Carla watched silently and the men held their breath.

"Awwwwwwww!" Carla said. Turk snatched the binoculars, looked, and made a 'gak!' sound.

"What, what?" Dan yelled.

"They're kissing!" Dan whooped into the phone, extremely happy for his brother. Turk, once he got over the weirdness of his friend making out with a dude, was too. Carla snatched the binoculars back.

"Ooo, things are getting hot and heavy…" They stopped whooping at that.

"Say what now?" Dan said.

"Go Dr Cox!" She said. Turk looked uncomfortable.

"Time to go home now…" He said, putting the car back in drive.

"But it's just getting good!"

"We are going home!! Now woman!" For the sake of her marriage, Carla didn't argue.

* * *

**It looks like things are starting to go as planned, finally! Just one more chap to go! ;)**


	7. Epilouge: Our Morning After

I woke up with Perry's arms wrapped around me. _He's surprisingly cuddly when he's asleep._ I almost laughed, but didn't want to wake him up. Instead I walked into the kitchen and brewed a pot of coffee. I think he could smell it in the bedroom, because Perry came out to get a cup, wearing only his boxers. I appreciated the view. He sat down and sipped his coffee.

"This is terrible." He said mildly.

"Morning to you too." _You can't get rid of my good mood that easily!_ He drank more of my 'disgusting' coffee, trying to wake up.

"JD," he said. "What are we doing?"

"Drinking coffee." I said innocently. He glared at me.

"You know what I mean. What are we doing? Are we in a relationship now? Because I gotta tell ya, I suck at 'em." He gave me a look so serious that I almost cried. "Newbie, I've gotta tell ya, if we are in one, I will try everything in my power to push you away. Not because I don't like you, but because that's how I am. I can't help it. So if you want to cut and run right now, I don't blame you." He stared into his coffee mug, waiting for me to make a decision.

"Perry." He looked up. "No offence, but I'm used to you being like that. You've been doing it for years. And it hasn't gotten rid of me yet. After everything I've done to get to this point, I'm not leaving." He nodded.

"Fair enough." Then he switched back to his normal, gruff voice. "And it's Dr Cox to you, Debbie. This is my house, so you're making breakfast."

I got out the bacon and eggs, a huge grin still on my face. _This could work. And I really hope it does._

**Short, I know, but I like this ending better than the other ones I came up with, so I'm sticking to it. But now I'm all sad that it's over :(... I might write a sequel...**

* * *


	8. Not a Chapter

This isn't actually a chap, But I wanted to say that the first chap of the sequel is up

It's called 'Our Trial Run' and it's on my page. Read it.


End file.
